Somebody to You
by PinkBestette
Summary: When a new boy comes into Brittany's class, she starts falling for him. Lots of events happen during this time, and she becomes eager to let him know how she feels. But she doesn't have much time. After the last 2 terms, they're off to high school, and this new boy will be homeschooled. What will happen?.. (Based on a True Story, rated T for mild self-harm)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story, they are in Year 7….but still in Primary School…..since that's what it's like where I live…and also, this is based on a true story…..and on a true situation in my life…..although some events I had to either edit or change things since I don't remember….Brittany is myself and Alvin is the new boy….the rest of the cast you will figure out during the story, but for my friends and other students, I made up names….also, a few chapters are short to start off with but as the story goes on they will get longer...but anyway, Enjoy! :)

As the warning bell rang, I ran with my best friends Brandon, Courtney and Annette to the place where my class lines up. As I wait for everyone else to turn up, I take a glance at the boys and I notice Cody and Theodore talking to someone else as they approach us. But then again, who else would they talk to while their friend Simon is hanging out with his girlfriend, Jeanette?…Anyway, there is something different with this guy though, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Is it his looks? His eyes? His voice? His fur? I don't know what it is. But whatever it is, it is obviously something I wouldn't find in my future boyfriend, Brandon. Brandon explained his feelings to me a few months ago, and I told him I felt the same way about him…but we aren't in a relationship yet since he said he isn't really ready, which I don't blame him since we are only 12…well, he is 13…but anyway, I must be really deep in thought, because the sound of the second bell made me jump out of my skin!-not that I mind at all…

As I head upstairs and wait to place my bag in the bagrack (more like 3 shelves stacked on top of each other with a few walls inbetween) for some reason, I can't stop staring at the new boy. There is something about him that makes me want to be friends with him, but I can't figure out what. Anyway, as the crowd in front of bagrack disperse, I shove my bag in one of the bottom sections near the end. The joys of patience… As I gather my pencil cases and place them on my desk, I am more than glad to know that the new boy is sitting at my table, in front of Annette, who is next to me.

During spelling, I don't say a word. I don't know why but I am so shy, especially with the new boy at my table. Ugh! Why do I keep calling him that?! From now on, I'm calling him by his name, Alvin. I usually never shut up, so this is a first…but very unusual... As I try to think of sentences to write in my book, I hear Alvin talking to himself.

"I can't find this word in the dictionary!" I hear him say. Since I obviously want to make a good first impression, I give my dictionary (which is more for collage students) to him.

"Here, use this" I suggest as he takes it out of my paws. I watch him as he searches pages. I eventually look away, since I don't want to seem creepy. After a few minutes, he gives it back to me.

"It's not in there…" He says. As he says this, the teacher announces that we are going out to have fitness. I put my dictionary away and get off my seat.

"That's weird…" I reply, muttering the rest so Alvin can't hear: "I found it before..." After that, I follow the rest of my class outside.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Once again, another short chapter... I will be posting a new chapter once a day... and btw, I know this chapter doesn't really have much details, and I apologize for that...since this happened in August, it's hard to remember feelings and what we said... and I still have that rock I mention in this chapter...anyway, Enjoy! :)

(3 days later)

These last few days, I have started to develop a little crush on Alvin. I'm still shy around him, I haven't even talked to him yet! I've been more cautious because if Brandon finds out about my crush, he'll probably break out friendship...and even worse, he might not be there for me when I really need him…like, if this relationship with Alvin doesn't work out…

Anyway, I am walking to a corner of the school oval. My friends are off doing their own thing, leaving me alone. As I kneel on the ground near the school fencing, I grab a random stick and dig a hole in the ground. I'm not interested in this stuff, or dirt for that matter. But I am bored, and I have nothing else to do so…I may as well…

After a lot of digging, Jeanette runs up to me. But more surprisingly, Alvin follows, which makes my heart race.

"Are you okay?" Jeanette asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I reply, trying to sound optimistic although I am as bored as hell.

"Where are your friends, Annette and Courtney?" she asks.

"All my friends are off, doing their own thing…" I say. After that, Jeanette leaves. But surprisingly, Alvin stays. I am still quite shy around him so I stay silent, as the stick I am using to dig hits a rock and I start trying to dig around it...

"What are you doing?…" Alvin asks me. ASKS ME. Finally, I can have a normal conversation with him that doesn't relate to dictionaries!

"Just digging….I've got nothing else to do…" I say. I just stare at his feet since I can't gain enough courage to look up at his face yet. "So..what are you doing?…"

"Just playing with my friends over there…" He says, pointing to where all the 'popular' kids are playing their little game without him. After that, he looks back at me, and the hole I made in the ground.

"That's a cool rock…are you trying to dig that out?.." He asks. I just nod since I can't think of anything to say. After that there is an awkward silence between us. Alvin eventually runs back to his friends.

"See you around..?" I say as he leaves. After that, I face-palmed myself. Why didn't I start a 'proper' conversation?.. That whole time, we only talked about rocks… ROCKS. Alvin probably now thinks I am into rocks, but personally, I couldn't care less about rocks. After that, I dig that rock out. It looks like a dog's head. But that's obviously just a coincidence. I shove it in my pocket and the bell finally goes. I headed back to the line up place.

"You're not going to believe this…" I tell Courtney, who already knows about my crush on Alvin.

"What is it, Britt?" She asks as we wait for Annette to arrive.

I whisper in her ear, "Alvin talked to me…." After that I move my head away from her and squeal happily. I couldn't help it. I'm so stocked that he, the one I admire, actually noticed me, and even better, talked to me!

I can't believe it. So far, this thing is starting to work out…If this works out, I can be the third girl in the school with a boyfriend, following Simon & Jeanette and Theodore & Eleanor (except Theodore and Eleanor don't show their affection in public, in fact that almost avoid each other in public). But that isn't what matters. I've always loved the idea of having someone by your side, to care and love you…and pleasure you when you get to that age… (only the perverted will understand what I mean by 'pleasure') I've always been a little jealous of Jeanette, especially when I watch her hold hands with Simon. They seem so happy together, I wish I had a relationship like that. Especially with Alvin...


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again for a short chapter...I promise later on in the story that the chapters will be at least 1000 words long since I'll remember events better...anyway, enjoy! :)

(A few days later)

Since the rock conversation, I haven't really had much contact with Alvin. But now is a good chance. It is fitness, we are playing kickball (like baseball but you kick a soccer ball), and both me and Alvin are on the same team. It is now our opponents turn to kick, so me and Alvin (along with the rest of our team) are fielding. The round starts off pretty well, since most the people on our team are great at catching and throwing (unlike myself obviously) and our opponents are quite bad at kicking, and I heard Alvin whisper at the beginning of the round that he was a soccer goalie, so I know we are going to win. I am staying in the corner of the basketball court (don't ask why are playing on a basketball court, because I have no idea) and Alvin is in front of me. Originally he was towards the front but as the round goes, he has been moving towards me, a lot.

Suddenly things go terribly wrong. Alvin goes for the ball, he catches it but he falls backwards (like goalies do in soccer), hitting his head on the ground pretty hard. My eyes widen and I begin to worry, a lot.

"ALVIN!" I shout. I run closer to him, before stopping in my tracks when I think deeply about what I'm doing. I watch him with wide eyes as he lays motionless on the ground. I think he is unconcious but he is too far away from me to see his face. To my relief, he sits up. But he is holding the back of his head with one paw as the other keeps holding the ball. He stands up a little unbalanced and sits on the grass outside the court, teary eyed. It hurts me seeing him like this, (my chest is aching a little) but I can't admit it to anyone, not yet. After a talk he has with the teacher, he is sent to the office (or the nurse, as most people say).

Throughout the rest of the game, I just stay still in one spot. I am so worried about Alvin. He's definitely going to be sent home, but what if it was more the that?...what if he need surgery?... wait, that's exaggerating...of course he won't need surgery... but that just shows how worried I am about him...and how strong my crush has gotten...personally, if it was someone else like Simon, I wouldn't be as worried... well, I would be worried, but not as much as I am about Alvin right now, which is about double that...

When the bell went announcing it is now recess, I went back to that corner of the oval I was in last time, but this time, I want to be alone...wait...I need to be alone...I need time to think about everything on my mind, which at least 90% is all about Alvin...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for another short chapter...this type stuff is hard to extend any longer...well, it is for me anyway...anyway, enjoy! :)

(ANOTHER few days later)

I'm so glad Alvin is okay after the incident in fitness a few days ago. He was sent home, and he didn't turn up the day after but I'm still grateful he's now okay.

Anyway, while the rest of the class is reading, Alvin, Jeanette and I are going to the Reception-Year 1 class to read to them. We didn't choose to, it's a tradition the older class always does EVERY SINGLE week. But there is always a group going EVERY SINGLE day. Oh and by the way, we didn't choose our reading groups. It is just a coincidence that Alvin and I are in the same one.

As we were leaving the building, Jamie (from my class) was coming through the door at the same time. Alvin stopped in front of Jamie and whispered loudy.

"You're fat..." Obviously he was joking, because Jamie is actually a little skinny and Jamie and Alvin are friends. But I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Jamie pretended to make whimpering noises as Alvin got out of his way and we headed to the Northern Building (at my school, the Southern Building has all the people Year 3 and up, whereas the Northern Building has everyone that is younger).

When we got there, Jeanette abandons us so she can take some kids to the school library, which leaves only me and Alvin.

After 20 minutes, it was time to go. Alvin waits for me at the door. But as soon as I am about to walk towards him, two kids grab my legs so I can't really move. I try to walk with them on me, but it is hard, and these kids are actually a little heavy.

"Uh...a little help?..." I said to no one in particular. Alvin came and tries to get the kids off my legs. One already came off, there is now only one left. After a minute, Alvin manages to grab the kid and pull it away from me. I smiled at him as we start heading out again. But those kids are now staring at us, smiling mischievously like they're planning something.

"Run..." Alvin whispers to me. I nod and run out the building. He followed me out and we headed to the library to get Jeanette. When we got there, it turns out, the kids Jeanette took to the library like Alvin (or hate him. I can't really tell) because they start whacking him with their reader folders. But the funny part is, there are only as tall as his waist so they can't avoid hitting his 'bits'. I would laugh or at least giggle but this actually looks like it's hurting him. Once the kids stop, we FINALLY head back to class...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry I haven't published in a few days...my internet has been playing up...I'm actually using a back up modem to publish this chapter... Anyway, to make it up, this chapter is longer than my previous ones...I think counting this message is at least 1000 words...but I could be wrong... since this stuff I'm just typing into the copy n paste... but just to be sure: l... now that should've added another 29 words just incase...anyway, enjoy! :)

(A week later)

It has been a few weeks since Alvin came, and I have never been so attracted and hopeful (hopeful that I can be with him) in my life. We have talked to each other a few times. One time I remember well is a time I'll remember for ages...

(Last week)

We were waiting at the line up for our teacher so we could go to class, and Alvin and I were beside each other. I was too shy to talk, so I am SO glad Brandon came and started a conversation with him that I could join.

"Hello Mr S!" Brandon said to Alvin. Brandon and Alvin are friends, but they like to pick on each other at times. Luckily, they both have HUGE senses of humor. And now, the time I come in.

"Hi Mr F!" I said to Brandon. But his surname doesn't really start with F...It starts with a W!

"Wait...what makes me Mr F?..." Brandon asked.

"What Alvin said this morning..." I replied, "..Fat..." I don't know why but Alvin likes calling people fat even though most people that he says this to are the exact opposite. I know he doesn't do this to bully because he's always smiling and laughing when he says it, which makes it obvious that he doesn't mean it. Anyway, after what I said, Alvin laughed while Brandon blushed and glared at me, well...at least tried to glare at me...he was on the verge of laughing as well so he couldn't look serious for too long before he lost it. This made me laugh, but not for long since we soon had to go to class...

(Back to Present Day)

Anyway, enough of my flashbacks. Today, some of the class gets to present their presentation for their favourite movie in front of the class. We worked on this all week. Alvin did his on 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. At least I think thats what it's called...I'm not sure since I haven't seen it.

After yet another presentation, the teacher calls me to present mine. I get out of my seat and plug my USB into the computer. Or should I say into the 'Smartboard'. It's a projector, but because of the board it shines on, we can just touch the screen like a substitute to the computer mouse. Anyway, I wait as my PowerPoint comes up. I only did one slide as a background since I'll be talking most the time. But the slide is animated and has music so this should be entertaining. (Btw, I am pretty skilled on the computer) When the class is quiet, I show mine on slideshow. The Simpsons theme on piano echoes around the classroom. Lucky the door is closed, or the teacher below us would have a fit like he usually does when we are too loud! I look down at my que cards, take a deep breath and start. (This isn't exactly how I said it on that day, but I'm sure this is pretty close...and I tried to remember the topics...)

"The movie I am doing this on is The Simpsons Movie. The main characters in this film are Homer..." I tap the screen so a Homer falls and lands on a platform. "Marge..." I tap it again, and this time, Marge comes in with a broom before switching into a standing position beside Homer. "Lisa..." I tap the screen and she comes in the same way as Marge, except no broom. "Bart..." He slides in on a skateboard, before going into a standing position beside Lisa. "And Maggie..." An alien version of her climbs the side and the ceiling before falling onto the ground as she turns into her human self and stands beside Bart.

"This story is about Lake Springfield, which gets polluted. The city tries their best to keep their lake clean, they even banned dumping. But Homer didn't listen and dumped a silo of pig poop into the lake. It pollutes the lake so bad that Springfield gets trapped in a dome placed by the EPA, Enviroment Protection Agency. The whole town turns against Homer and his family escape the dome. They go to Alaska to restart their lives. But when a trailer for a new Grand Canyon is shown on TV and it appears to be where Springfield is, Homer refuses to go with his family to save the town and his family abandons him." I look down at my que cards again.

"The message in this movie is 'Every man should listen to his wife' since Homer obviously doesn't listen..." (I don't think it is exactly like that...but close enough...) A few kids chuckle, as I also did nervously. After I cover a few other points and conclude my presentation, the class applauds as I turn my PowerPoint off and unplug my USB. As the class head off to fitness, which happens to be after my presentation, Alvin comes to see me.

"Why was that so awesome?!..." He compliments me. I blush and look down at the ground.

"T-Thanks... and no, I don't know how it was... yours was awesome too..." I say.

"Thanks" He says as he follows his friends outside. I put my USB on my desk and follow the rest of my class as we play longball. It is similar to volleyball... but with a few rule adjustments...and a weird place to play. Yep, you guessed it. A Basketball court...


	6. Chapter 6

This is so far the LONGEST chapter. YES! I finally bet 1000 words! Lol... Anyway, the next 3 chapters will be quite juicy and long. You'll find out why in this chapter... Enjoy! :)

(ANOTHER week later)

It turns out, I got one of the best marks for that movie presentation. I hate to brag but I think mine was more advanced than most people. Most people just put information together and went along with it but I was one of the only ones with background stuff. And also, the other person who did The Simpsons Movie didn't show much understanding of the movie...

Anyway, before I get overboard (which I think I already have), today my school is participating in a fundraiser. We walk around the creek to raise money for the school to get more resources. But believe me, it is easier said than done.

At the moment, my class is lining up, waiting for the younger class we are going to be walking with. Luckily, I'm not paired up with any of the little kids so...YES! But something that is annoying me right now, is my friend...or enemy...or frienemy (that isn't a word but I don't care), Aiden...is running around with a water bottle,squirting doesn't sound that bad, until I say that he is aiming at my feet right now, preparing to squeeze his plastic water bottle, which will obviously release water ANY SECOND. I squeal when water hits my feet. As a natural reaction, I grip my water bottle tight (which is hard plastic that can't be squished) and hold it inches away from his head, threatening to hit him with it. But of course, as the idiot he is (no offense), he laughs at me. I lose my mind for a few seconds as I push a button on my bottle and tilt the end closer to his head causing the lid of my bottle to lift up, and since it is on an angle, HEAPS of water splashes on Aiden. I smirk at him as he runs off glaring. When I realize what I did, I quickly push the lid back on my drink bottle and move away from a puddle of water I made. Luckily, no one saw the incident.

Once we got to the creek, we left the little kids at the playground with their teacher while we are now walking around the creek. As we walk, I notice Alvin keeps coming near me with Theodore. At the moment, he is in front of me, which is giving me butterflies. Not only that, but I am mentally telling myself to talk to him. Aquatics camp is next week (present day is Friday, camp is Monday), and if i expect to have a boyfriend to be with during camp, this is my last chance. I take a few deep breaths and walk closer to him. But as I try to talk, I'm so nervous that no words come out. And that routine continues dejavu.

"Are you okay?..." Alvin eventually asks me. I am now desperate to tell him, but I just nod in reply. He gives me a look like he can tell I'm lying, but he keeps walking.

After a while, we go back to pick up the little kids and they pair up with their 'buddies' again. Behind me, Alvin is with the same boy that grabbed my leg the other day. I could hear him complaining as the boy keeps annoying him. I feel bad for Alvin... He does so much yet he gets the hardest buddy out of the bunch... Eventually, the boy gets upset for some reason and goes to the teacher, which leaves Alvin empty handed. Alvin walks up closer to me so we are walking side-by-side. This is the last straw. I am not letting my nerves get the best of me this time.

"Alvin?..." I call him. He looks at me.

"Yes?..." I take a deep breath and continue.

"When we get back to school, can I talk to you privately?..."

"Sure" Yes! That's that out of the way. Now for a normal conversation.

"So… it's good having the little kid off your hands, huh?…" I ask. Why did I say that?!

"Uh…yeah….." I personally don't think I asked clearly. Either that, or he just finds this awkward, which I don't blame him. After that we were silent the whole time.

When we got back to school, I sat at my table, eating watermelon. I was waiting for Alvin, but he must've forgotten.

By lunch time, I hadn't talked to him at all. I walked around the school looking for him. When I found him, he walked in the library like he didn't notice me. At this point I was a little offended and distressed so I give up and run to my usual corner of the oval. I try to think things that'll stop me from having feelings for him since all this is done is hurt and stress me but all that did was make me cry.

"He would never like a retard like me…" I said to myself as I cry harder. Although this feels as if my heart is being shattered everytime I say this, I have to keep going so I keep repeating it.

Believe it or not, at the end of lunch, I am still crying a little. As we walk up the stairs into the classroom, I notice Alvin look at me as I wipe my tears away, but he didn't say anything. Once I got to my desk, I got out a random piece of paper and wrote a note on the back: (I'm not sure if this is exactly what it said)

Alvin,

I just wanted to let you know that I kinda like-like you. I have since you came here. This is what I wanted to talk to you about at the Walkathon, but I have been too shy to say it.

I don't want to overwhelm you, and I doubt you'd like a retard like me anyway, but if you want to talk this over, I am going to camp so…yeah…

Brittany

PS: Word Search answers are on the back… :)

I folded the note and wrote on the front: Alvin (Please read privately)

I held onto it as I watched Alvin and Simon play chess.

(A/N: Btw, before you keep reading, the person who is Alvin is meant to be is quite smart like Simon. So you may find that throughout the whole story, the Chipmunks and Chipettes' personalities, Brittany's inparticular, will be affected for similar reasons, although Simon will probably be the same personality, and so will Jeanette...)

So far, Alvin is going well. I think this game is a tie at the moment.

After a few minutes, Simon checkmates Alvin. And that happens to be the time where we are told to pack up. While Alvin is out the room, I place the note on his desk, back side up so no one gets suspicious. I then go back to packing up, but I watch Alvin's desk carefully. Where he comes back, he picks up the note. Luckily, he looks at both sides before claiming it as his and shoving it in his pocket...


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait...I've been quite busy with my YouTube channel and stuff...I promise this is a good chapter, it is quite long too, so I hope you like! :)

(1/3 Day of Aquatics Camp, or in other words, 3 days later)

I sat in the passenger seat of my mum's car, lost in my thoughts. I am so anxious to see if Alvin wants to talk to me about it, or if he even read the note. I have my hopes up that he did read it, and does want to talk about it, but of course, dreams don't usually happen in real life. As my mum pulled up at the school, I carried my luggage inside. She kissed me on the cheek and pulled me into a hug before leaving me there, slightly embarrassed. As I dropped my bags in a corner in the school hall where everyone was meeting, I sat down on a bench, minding my own business. I was actually waiting for Alvin to come or even notice me, but that didn't happen so I just watched him muck around with his group of friends. After a while, 3 of my other friends Lara, Luke and Caleb came with Brandon following. We talked about lines from ASDF (Search it on YouTube, it is made by TomSka) for ages. This conversation took a long time, before a teacher from another class, Mr G (who is running the whole camp) calls us.

After we did what not only what he wanted us to do, but also what we had to do, we go onto the bus and sit down. I sit next to Lara. Once the bus starts moving we talk about heaps of things, but once it gets silent between us, I notice that two seats behind us is Alvin, Simon and Blake.

(A/N: Btw, just to make things a little clear incase you have read my other fanfics with my OC Blake, even though in his past he was an orphan and bullied because of it, he still went to school, at least, until he graduated in Year 7 anyway. From then onwards, he taught himself at home since his bullies and orphan issues were stressing him out so much, so much in fact that he went suicidal for a while, as mentioned in my previous story…and he is only part of the popular group in this story because the person he is meant to be in this story is named Blaec, but I changed it to the OC just for fun…)

I try to listen to them, not to hear their funny conversation but mainly just to hear Alvin's voice. I could tell their conversation is funny because Alvin is always laughing every few minutes. His laugh is cute, so cute, I could have it as my ringtone if he allowed me. Talking of ringtone, on camp I was not allowed to bring my Samsung Tablet because of an 'camera' policy. If I were though, I would be recording his laughs right now, and I would be setting it as my ringtone, as I already mentioned.

After over an hour, the bus stops at a park so we can eat our recess and go to the toilet if we must. The trip to the beach and our dorms is so far from home, this had to be necessary otherwise the seats on the bus won't be so dry (although we are 12 years old so we probably wouldn't wet ourselves, especially at 11 in the morning). I stay around Luke and Caleb as we talk about ASDF, again.

After that, we went back on the bus to head off to the beach. This time, I pick a random seat at the back, and another friend of mine, Moein sits next to me. I'm not that close to him, but as I said, we are friends. Beside us, Alvin is sitting with Theodore. As the bus moves, I just stare out the window, until I notice Moein is eatting something. I don't know what it is, but it looks like small rice cracker pieces, and some are coloured.

"Want some?.." Moein asks as he gives me a handful.

"Thanks" I say as I eat it, "This is nice, what is it?…"

"(I don't remember what it is called…sorry…)" He says. I take another small handful from the bag. I don't want to be too greedy since this food isn't even mine, but he is allowing me.

"Where did you get this from?.."

"Rite Price" (For those who don't know what this shop is, it is in Australia, and it has food from all over the place. There are even AATC3 Cookie Dough Bites, which I assume are from USA since their flag is on the back of the box…)

After a while, we FINALLY arrive at the beach. Today, we are doing two activities here; Surfing and Bodyboarding. Although I am not the sporty type, this actually sounds fun, and it'll be a good way to get out of my comfort zone too, which everyone wants me to do. We go to a place off the beach to eat our lunch. I only eat half of my plum jam (or Jelly, for American's sakes) sandwich since I am too excited to be hungry, and I'm actually trying to lose a little weight, not that I'm not skinny already.

After lunch, we get undressed. Luckily, we all are wearing our bathers underneath so we don't need to seperate or go into the toilets. Once I have taken my shirt and pants off so I am only wearing my one-piece bathers, I go to get a wetsuit. As I pass people, I can't help but look at Alvin who is only wearing shorts. For some reason, this makes him attractive. Not that I've gone THAT far into my crush yet, but he really is attractive like this. Anyone who has seen their crush with no top will understand how I am feeling and why my thoughts are almost making me sound like he is 'turning me on'. Anyway, I get a wetsuit and try to put it on. But it is SO HARD. I can hardly move the sleeves up, and this isn't small, because this is size 16 (AU). Once it is finally on, I join the rest of my class as we get into groups.

After I am put in a group, we go on the beach with surfboards and listen to the instructions. Meanwhile, I have to pull at my collar in order to breathe. My teacher notices this and comes up to me.

"Are you okay?.." She asks.

"Yeah, but this wetsuit is suffocating me…" I say.

"Tomorrow, try to get the next size up." She says, "This one may be too small…" I just nod as I follow my group which grabs their surfboards and walks into the water. Although this is a beach, the waves here are pretty high, so this should be fun.

(For both activities, since it is really hard to describe things that haopen, and I don't remember most of it, I not be typing the activities…)

After half an hour, we head back to shore with our surfboards. It was fun. I didn't stand up though, I'm still a beginner. But it was fun falling off my board everytime I tried ANYTHING.

Next up, we had bodyboarding. This should be easier.

After another half an hour, we head off the beach. THAT activity was even better. I like bodyboards now. It was fun, I don't know how far back I went to catch waves to speed up, since I have no idea how to speed up on a bodyboard! As I take the bodyboard I used back to that place our bags are, I collect a few seashells as souvenirs since I know throughout the WHOLE camp I probably won't have any other chances. But I grab the seashells with holes in them so I can makes stuff with them like loom bracelets (yes, I am actually good at looming…how sad...).

Once we are back in only our bathers, I go back on the bus. (Now, since I have no idea who I sat next to, I'm skipping this part…)

An hour later, as I go outside with my luggage, ready to go in my dorm, I look around. It is AMAZING. There is a basketball court, a giant chessboard, tables, a shed with ONLY table-tennis tables, a statue, and around this is 6 dorms which are quite big. The school is only using 4 dorms though. I am in dorm 3 with Lara and some 5 graders. I walk down the path to my dorm, turn left where the door is already open. Inside, there are 8 bunkbeds, but near each one is a wardrobe and a cabinet with space underneath for shoes. Even better, since there are only 6 people in our dorm, we get to claim a bunkbed each. I claim one towards the right of the room, which is two beds away from the back, which has the door to the bathroom. First, before anything, I set up my area. I place my luggage on the bottom of the bunkbed, I place a few things on the cabinet. But I don't have much time to set myself up, I have to meet all of the fellow students at the cafeteria in 10 minutes!

More than ten minutes later, I go into the cafeteria wearing grey pants and a plain pink shirt. Luckily, I wasn't the only one that was late. Lara was waiting for me so we both came late, together. Anyway, once I collected my food (which btw, was cooked by the chefs at the place!), I sat down at a table with everyone that will be in my dorm. I don't really have any other friends that came on camp, so I don't really have much choice.

As I eat, I glance at Alvin every now and then who is at another table at the back of the room, facing me. He looks so cool, especially in his simple black t-shirt with the batman logo.

Anyway, once dinner was over, I headed back to my dorm. I changed into a blue dress for the upcoming disco thingy tonight. (I don't remember much of this part so I am once again, skipping it...)

As I walked down the path towards the cafeteria, which from there I can get to the hall, I, for some reason, am a little self conscious. I always usually am for this type stuff, but especially now since this is the first disco, dancing, thingy I've been to while Alvin is there. Although I really like to look my best in front of him, I fear that I am either going overboard or I look ridiculous... Once I reach the door of the hall, I open it and walk inside.

A while later, Simon, who is controling the sound system, plays the music which starts the disco. 'Timber' echoes across the room, and all of the popular girls are going onto the stage to 'show off'. And if that isn't enough, the most popular girl (who is a year younger than me), is wearing ONLY a short tank top and shorts!

Anyway, (I vent WAY too much...) as the disco continues, me and Lara stayed towards the wall as we sang along and danced, well, I didn't have nerve to dance most of the time so I just sang.

After that ended, I headed back to my dorm to put on my sneakers and grab my torch since we are about to go on a night walk along the beach. Once we got to the beach and started walking, it was so cool. It is like 10pm at night, I trailed behind the rest of the group as I talked with my teacher. After half an hour or so, a man in a black hoodie comes past us the opposite direction. My teacher told us to avoid him, so we did. But after a minute or two, we caught up to the group which had stopped. I don't know why they stopped, since Mr G doesn't usually give up or stop during this type stuff.

"I bet he is going to tell me about that man..." My teacher says. I just nod, suddenly getting a weird feeling inside my stomach like I usually get when I am nervous, scared, unsafe or when something has gone wrong, which by what people's facial expressions are showing, something is definitely up. A few of my friends who were further away came running towards me.

"Are you okay?!" Katelyn asked. I am so confused.

"Yes, I am...what are you talking about?.." Lara chimes in:

"We thought that man kidnapped you or something...where were you anyway?.."

"I was at the back with Mrs K...and what is it about this man that convinces you that he could've kidnapped me?..." I am kinda freaking out inside, hoping that man didn't do anything to the other kids, especially Alvin.

"He sorta hurt a few of us..."

"How?!" I say, hoping it isn't too serious.

"He pushed people out of his way, shoved Krystal into Alvin, punched Luke really hard, almost BET UP Nathan (he is my student teacher), and lots of other stuff like that..." I gulped, as I thought that if I hadn't been with Mrs K, I could've been hurt or almost beaten up too, like those other kids...and Nathan...

After that, Mr G calls all of us to talk to us about the situation. He pretty much said that same thing the girls said, except with a few other things. Apparently, we are heading back to the dorms now incase the man comes back and Mr G has called the police.

As we head back, I follow Alvin and Krystal, not on purpose, but just because they happen to be in front of me. I actually feel a little safe behind Alvin, which I kinda need right now. As I stare at the ground, still in shock, every now and then, I notice Alvin look behind him at me, almost like he is concerned of me. By the time we finally get back to the dorms, I am still in shock, it's actually starting to make me a little lightheaded. I felt even worse by the time we got in the cafeteria for supper. I didn't even eat anything. I think the people at my table are noticing this since they keep asking me if I'm okay. Everytime, I just nod. By the time supper ended, I felt all eyes on me. It is almost as if everyone heard what was going on at my table.

As I walked out the doors my vision becomes fuzzy like it does before I faint. I lean against the door for a few seconds as I get my vision back and I walk down the path towards my dorm, well, at least try to walk straight to my dorm. Since I am on the verge of passing out I am struggling to walk straight. THIS scares me. If I faint, I might be sent home and I'll miss out on 2 days of camp! Luckily, I make it to my dorm. By the time I go inside, although I am still lightheaded, I'm sure I won't faint. I close ALL of the curtains in my dorm just to make me feel more secure. I lay down on my bunk bed to calm down. But I must've zoned out or something because I didn't notice everyone coming in the dorm. When the light turned off, I snapped out of it and tried to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of the incident which makes it hard, but I eventually drift off...

(A/N: Whoo! 26k+ words! Thats a new record xD)


End file.
